Supremacy and Subservience
by Tzaphquiel
Summary: When a driving lesson goes south, a couple of things are revealed: 1) Shinoa is reckless. 2) Shinoa is handy with a phone. 3) Yuu can make a lot of interesting sounds. 4) Yuu is inexperienced. Rated M for that sour yellow citrus. Chapter 2 has more of it though.
1. Learning to drive

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Owari no Serafū. Boy, howdy.**

 **Warning! Weird rant ahead— HA lol gg #r3kt n00bz!1**

"It's nice being on break, huh?" Yuu strolled down a street that had surely been an avenue for a great mass of population once but was now completely abandoned. The ruined skyscrapers around him stretched towards the light blue sky. The empty shops and restaurants with their shattered windows added the final bit of emptiness to the vicinity. A slight breeze ran through the deranged city as if it was trying to escape, as well. The wind ruffled Yuu's black hair.

"We don't have to constantly hop to whatever baka-Guren orders, and I also get time to think about the situation with Mika," he stated to his companion.

"Aa," Shinoa murmured absentmindedly. She was glad to be on break, as well, but the silence made her a tad uneasy. Shinoa walked a little faster to keep up with Yuu.

"Ne, Yuu, have you been around Mi-chan lately?" she asked with a grin spreading across her face. Yuu shot a look at her.

"Oh, come on, Yuu. There's nobody out here to hear us." Yuu grumbled and spoke,

"I don't know what her deal is. One minute she's trying to thank me, another she yells at me." Shinoa leaned in and nudged Yuu's chest with her elbow—which was a little difficult since he was at least a foot taller than her—and smirked,

"Oi, oi, that means that she likes you. Are you really that thick?"

"Shut up," Yuu growled and pushed Shinoa away. The two soldiers reached a street corner and turned right, avoiding broken glass on the sidewalk. Shinoa smirked once more.

"Silly Yuu. Anyway, we're almost at our destination." Yuu glanced around. His annoying friend was right. Resting a ways down the dilapidated road was an army car, not unlike the ones you would see officers riding. The reason that the two were there? Shinoa had convinced Yuu to teach her how to drive.

Standing in front of the Jeep with his companion, Yuu sighed,

"Alright, Shinoa. Let's get this over with." Shinoa poked him in the stomach playfully and Yuu doubled over. It was a _hard_ poke. She giggled.

"C'mon, Yuu, this is going to be fun." Shinoa's expression hardened. "Besides, I really need to learn how to do this. People are teasing me," Shinoa pouted as Yuu recovered and groaned,

"Well then, the first step is getting in the car. Let's go." Yuu stepped up on the runner and climbed into the car. Before moving to the driver's seat, he turned around to see an irked purple-haired girl glaring at him.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Yuu queried.

"Aren't you going to help me up? I _am_ a lady, in case you forgot. I suppose there are no gentlemen in the army." Shinoa shot back. Yuu shrugged and reached out a hand. Shinoa tried to take it, but Yuu withdrew his hand and leaned forwards. Shinoa blurted,

"What are you–" and gasped as Yuu put his hands on her slim waist and lifted her into the car. His firm grip held her just right, not so tight as to hurt her, but not loose as though he didn't care. To be honest, it felt really good and made her feel just a little light-headed. Shinoa felt a hue of red creep across her cheeks. She blushed as Yuu gently deposited her on the shotgun seat. Yuu smiled and joked,

"Were you saying something about gentlemen?" Shinoa, at a loss for words, mumbled a little sound (to Yuu it sounded really cute, and he had to admit that he blushed a little) and averted her gaze from Yuu's striking green eyes. Yuu developed a sudden interest in the steering wheel as well. An uncomfortable silence settled in, which Shinoa broke.

"U-um, let's get started, no?" She stuttered and turned to Yuu. He stuttered back,

"Y-yeah! Good idea."

Yuu was a self-taught driver, not as good as his pink-haired friend, but could get around. After a half hour of demonstration with Shinoa, it was time to face the event he had been dreading: letting the girl take the wheel. She had been complaining for a while now, and Yuu had received more than a few smacks. This had been very distracting, which was why Yuu had almost driven into the side of the building. Shinoa had laughed. Yuu made a decision and slowed the car to a stop.

"Well, Shinoa, if you want to drive now's your chance." Shinoa perked up and listened. Yuu continued,

"Let's switch. I'll sit in the passenger seat, and you take the wheel. He chuckled to himself, _if you can reach it,_ and consequently received a nasty glare from Shinoa. She edged her fingers closer to the pocket where she kept her Cursed Gear and Yuu instantly started apologizing. Shinoa huffed and plopped down in the driver's seat. She gripped the wheel, and then realization flitted through her mind; she blinked once, twice, turned to Yuu and plainly stated,

"I can't see over the wheel." Yuu blinked once, twice, and turned away to hide the fact that he was dying of laughter. The funniest thing he had seen all day—or ever—was right before his eyes: the badass sergeant of the Moon Demon company of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, Hiragi Shinoa, had been defeated by a humble steering wheel. Yuu peeked behind him and saw a very—very!—pissed off Shinoa. In an attempt to change the subject, Yuu exclaimed,

"Anyway! You're going to have to sit on something if you want to see out the window. If you can't see, you can't drive." This seemed to anger Shinoa even more. Yuu pressed as far as he could against his car door as Shinoa growled,

"I. Am. Not. Going. To sit like a child." As the last word was shot at Yuu's face, he thought, _Damn. I need to figure out something or else Shinoa will–_ His though process was interrupted as the Jeep lurched forwards. Yuu yelled in terror as Shinoa put the pedal to the metal. Which was ironic, considering that her legs were barely long enough to actually reach the metal, or the pedal, even. Yuu hunkered down in the classic airplane crash position and prepared for the worst. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuu could see Shinoa amid a mass of flying purple hair. He couldn't quite see her face, but he could tell that she was steering based on the tiny bit she could tell was in her way. Which was bad. Yuu was slammed against the side of the car again as Shinoa took a sharp right. Or maybe swerved is the right verb. Yuu staggered to his feet and peeked out over the dashboard. He gasped; they were headed straight towards a building. Yuu leapt to the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel from the "driver," namely, Shinoa. Yuu yanked the wheel, hard, to the left and everything became a blur. Everything was spinning. Yuu tackled Shinoa and pressed her between the seat and his body, the only thought in his mind to protect her. He didn't know where the impulse came from. The car flipped once, twice, three times. Shinoa clung to Yuu for dear life. Everything went black for the both of them.

Shinoa opened her eyes and allowed her sight time to readjust. Her head was spinning and her ears buzzed. Somebody was shouting something. The first thing that came into focus was a face– Yuu's face. He was staring into her eyes and his mouth was moving, but Shinoa couldn't make out his words. The second thing she realized was that he was on top of her. _Wait, what happened? All I remember is that I gunned it and then the car started spinning… and then… I remember hugging Yuu… he's so warm…_ Shinoa evaluated what was happening. She was still in the driver's seat, except the back of the seat had broken and gone down all the way, so she was lying flat. The car windows were shattered, but fortunately they had shattered from inside so most of the broken glass had made landfall outside the car. From what she could see out of the nearest window, the car had smashed through a generous helping of light poles. And Yuu… Yuu was lying on top of her. His weight squeezed her into the car seat. He obviously cared more about her than what he was doing. Their legs were entangled together, and Shinoa realized that her sensitive place was against his. A zing shot through her body. Yuu's face was so close to hers, even though he was holding his upper body above hers. His hands, supporting him, were planted at either side of Shinoa's shoulders. The proximity invited a sudden clarity into her mind, and she could finally tell what Yuu was shouting.

"–oa! Shinoa! Can you hear me? Shinoa!" Yuu stopped as Shinoa murmured his name.

"Thank God, Shinoa, you're alive!" Yuu exclaimed with joy.

"But what the _hell_ was that?! You almost got us both killed! What were you thinki…" Yuu's angry tirade slowed to a halt as Shinoa's arms around his shoulders pulled him close. Shinoa had tears in her eyes, and her face was red. She buried her face in Yuu's chest. Yuu held her in return and kissed Shinoa's forehead. They sat like that together for a while, as Shinoa wept. After she pulled herself together, she laid back down on the car seat that was now flattened… and pulled Yuu with her. Yuu made a muffled yelp as the now-recovered Shinoa grabbed his shirt, tugged him down, and slammed Yuu's lips to hers. It was as though Shinoa had been reserving her desires until she had confirmation that Yuu felt the same way– and now she was releasing all of that pent-up energy. Yuu was startled at how aggressively Shinoa was treating him. She was the one probing inside his mouth, and she was the one with her hands on Yuu's face. In fact, Shinoa was using her hands to pin Yuu's to his back. He thought about it for an instant– the fact that he was the one being dominated. He came to a conclusion: _Fuck it. We love each other._ Shinoa seemed to sense Yuu's obedience and squeezed him even closer. Yuu hadn't been hard when he was trying to wake Shinoa up, because he had been focused on her life, but now he felt himself stiffen speedily in his pants. Shinoa liked it. Taking advantage of Yuu's limp (except for one spot) body, Shinoa flipped her newfound lover over as to put herself on top. Breaking the kiss, she positioned herself in an upright sitting position with her legs on either side of Yuu's hips and her special place pressed to his. She felt Yuu's bulge underneath her panties, which reinforced her confidence–and made her a little wet. As she smirked "heh" and started moving her hips, she noticed Yuu's expression. He was making a really sexual face that involved the shutting of the eyes and the biting of the lower lip. Shinoa turned a furious shade of red as she fantasized, _God, he's such an uke… the things I could do with him…_ Yuu attempted to lift himself up, but Shinoa leaned forwards and pushed him back down with her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close, and propped herself up in a position similar to the one she found herself in when she regained consciousness, except with the positions reversed. She teased,

"Look at you. You're so manly." Yuu regained some of his composure and managed to get out a "shut up…" Shinoa grinned and let her hands slide out from under her, falling on top of Yuu in a chest-to-chest position. In doing this she essentially crushed Yuu's remaining composure. Shinoa had tried to restrain herself, but it was as if her hands had a mind of their own. They advanced under Yuu's shirt, and caressed his bare skin. Yuu's hands reacted, but Shinoa was quick. She grabbed Yuu's wrists and pinned them up above his head. She kept one hand to hold them in place, and let the other one wander down Yuu's chest. Leaning so that her mouth was next to Yuu's ear, she felt Yuu jerk his hips upwards involuntarily. She gulped a sharp intake of air as she felt Yuu's size. As Shinoa slipped her fingers down his pants and whispered "hold on," in his ear, Yuu simply gave in and became putty in her hands. Literally.

Another half hour had passed. The two were sitting in their respective seats and sweating, but not from heat. Shinoa had not let Yuu finish, because that would have caused some problems. Even though copulation was encouraged, Shinoa and Yuu wanted to take their relationship slow. Speaking of Yuu, he` was back in the passenger seat. He turned to gaze at his partner and proclaimed,

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. You should teach me some things." Shinoa, who had fixed the other seat, smiled and responded,

"I know what you could say."

"Hm?"

"You could say, 'I'm going to actually teach you how to drive now!'"

"Seriously…?" Yuu groaned and sighed. "Oh well. I suppose I should." Shinoa did a little fist-pump at finally convincing him. But she didn't anticipate Yuu picking her up again. This time, it felt even better. While she was in the air, he sat down in the driver's seat. At an annoyed "Hey!" from his girlfriend, Yuu declared,

"Relax. You're still driving," and set Shinoa on his lap.

"Ooh," Shinoa noted, "I like this better. And I can see now!" Yuu smiled as Shinoa clapped her hands together and laughed. The position worked very well, actually. Whenever Shinoa leaned too far forwards, Yuu (with his arms around her waist) would tug her back. Whenever Shinoa accelerated, well, she was so short that she was just pushed back into Yuu's chest. If Shinoa couldn't reach a pedal, Yuu would press it with his long, lanky legs. _Actually, she's getting a little too into it,_ Yuu thought hastily as Shinoa gyrated her hips in his lap.

"U-uh, Shinoa, could you please not…" Shinoa looked up backwards at Yuu under his chin with a glint in her eyes.

"What's the matter, my little uke? Can't take it?"

"What!? Take that back! I'm no–"

"Tsk, tsk. When we were… eh…" Shinoa blushed and looked down, "You know. I took a couple pictures," She finished while waving her phone under Yuu's nose.

"Whaaaat?! Let me see them!" Yuu exclaimed indignantly.

"Hey! No grabbing." Shinoa admonished. She proceeded to bring the car to a halt, unlock her phone, and flip through the photos.

"Ah! Here," She cried out, and immediately started giggling upon seeing the photo. Yuu looked over Shinoa's shoulders and flushed beet red at the picture– himself with an outrageously submissive expression. A long cry echoed through the destroyed city within the walls. Yuu quieted himself, dropping his head in defeat. He heard chuckling and Shinoa say, "Poor Yuu," as she started the car back up. He raised his head to look out the windshield to make sure they were headed back towards the school, then down at the driver/lover in his lap, then back up to look at the sky. He felt Shinoa rest her head against his chest. He enveloped his arms back around her waist. _Fuck it,_ he grinned to himself, _we love each other._

 _fin_

 **A/N: Well. I certainly like this story better than my first one. I wrote it because the world** _ **really**_ **needs more YuuNoa fanfics. I mean, there are almost none! Ugh. How do you like my decision to make Shinoa dominant? It's an interesting twist… I mean, we know that Yuu is an uke (on the bottom in yaoi or submissive), but with a girl? I think it makes sense because Yuu knows nothing about romance. Shinoa, on the other hand, says that virginity is "evil" which implies that she would be dominant. And Yuu seems really inexperienced. He's a total virgin and I doubt he knows how to do anything sexual. So I really think that Shinoa should be on top. Either way, please leave constructive crit and thanks for reading!**


	2. Learning something else

_He's late!_ Shinoa thought angrily while pacing around her hotel room. She stopped to glower out the window. The walls in the distance looked as bleak as usual, except for the lights where soldiers were fixing that massive hole. Shinoa turned on her heels and resumed her pacing. Yuu was _supposed_ to pick her up at 7:30, but it was 7:58 and there was no sign of Yuu.

"Dammit," Shinoa growled and stomped over to the phone. She grabbed it and dialed in a number. Tapping her foot as the phone rang, Shinoa kept watching the clock. Somebody picked up on the other end. Shinoa barked into the phone,

"Moshimoshi? Shinoa here." The receiving party answered,

"Oh hey, Shinoa. What's up?"

"Mi-chan, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you know where Yuu-san is? I figured that you'd be stalking him or something," Shinoa taunted.

"Wh-what?! Shut up! But I might, ehm, know where he is."

"There we go."

"He's walking down Street 26. He just took a left." Shinoa's eyes lit up. _Yes!_ _That means he's heading towards my place._ She answered coolly,

"You are so stalking him. Thanks though." Shinoa put down the phone before Mitsuba could protest. It was only a matter of time before Yuu arrived. Shinoa imagined what Yuu would look like… he would have his hands in his pockets and his viridescent eyes would be aimed at the ground. A small sigh escaped Shinoa's lips. She was excited for the night, because Yuu had a lot to learn. And boy, would she teach him. _He normally acts so rude and distant, but he's really different in bed. I can do whatever I want with him…_ Shinoa was pulled out of her fantasy when there was a knock on the door. She strolled over to the door with a bounce in her step and pulled it open. Just as expected, Yuu was standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

"Um, hi. Are you ready to go?" The black-haired boy muttered awkwardly. Shinoa pushed him playfully and started down the hall. "Try a pickup line next time." Yuu indignantly shouted "Hey! Wait up!" and hurried after her.

They had been walking around together for about an hour, and Shinoa decided that it was time to go back. Yuu was obviously really nervous. He walked next to Shinoa with his hands shoved into his pockets and a tinge of red on his cheeks. Shinoa, on the other hand, had herself under control. She wasn't sure about Yuu; he looked pretty self-conscious. Which was strange, as there weren't any other people on the sidewalk. She nudged him and teased,

"You seem pretty nervous. Will you be able to walk back to my hotel room?" Yuu growled but didn't say anything. Shinoa chuckled. _Classic embarrassed Yuu. I know what to do though._

Shinoa whirled around and put her hands on Yuu's shoulders. He blushed a little and looked away. She pulled him down so his head was next to hers and murmured,

"Loosen up," before crashing their lips together. Yuu resisted for a second, and then kissed back. _There we go,_ Shinoa thought, _He's finally being a bit romantic._ When Shinoa drew away, their tongues were still touching. Yuu smiled and said,

"You don't really care, huh?" Shinoa grinned back,

"Hey, you enjoyed it." and held on to Yuu's arm. They started walking again, but now they looked more like a couple.

They had climbed the flights of stairs to Shinoa's hotel room. Shinoa had insisted that Yuu carry her, and after some time, he had given in. Now on the third floor, Shinoa loosened her arms from around Yuu's neck. As he put her down in front of the door, Shinoa pulled the key from her pocket and put it in the lock. She turned the key, and the door swung inward. Shinoa trotted inside the room and did a little spin. Yuu hastily followed her and glanced around, his eyes settling on the bed. It was a big bed, much bigger than the flattened car seat that had hosted their first experience with each other. Shinoa plopped down in the middle of the bed and patted a spot next to her where she wanted Yuu to sit.

Yuu gulped and sat down next to Shinoa. He asked nervously,

"How do we start?" Shinoa giggled and responded, "Usually the guy knows, but for now just follow my lead." Yuu waited expectantly. "Well, Yuu, are you ready?" Yuu countered,

"As ready as I'll ever be." This was where things got interesting. Shinoa thought, _Yes! This is it. I just need to get Yuu to cooperate._ She grabbed Yuu by the shirt. He, in turn, took hold of the back of hers. Shinoa was faster though. She yanked off Yuu's shirt and flipped him over. Yuu seemed to have learned a little, since he was lifting up Shinoa's top as she sat on top of him.

"Your skin is so soft…" Shinoa murmured as she stroked Yuu's bare chest. Yuu smirked and dragged Shinoa's top all the way off. As he fumbled with the straps of her bra, Shinoa was unzipping his jeans. When the bra came off, she stood up and completely pulled off Yuu's pants. Clothes started flying off rather quickly after that. After the soaring garments had settled on the floor, Shinoa was the only one with anything on. She had kept her green panties, but Yuu was utterly naked. He had his eyes closed and he appeared to be holding his breath, waiting for Shinoa to make a move.

Yuu's cock was huge, so huge that Shinoa wondered if she should continue. _No, I can take it. It's Yuu who should be worried,_ she concluded. In addition, Shinoa knew that she had a small mouth, thus giving blowjobs was out. Instead, Shinoa licked her hand and wrapped it around Yuu's erect penis. Yuu flinched at the contact, which gave Shinoa cause to continue. She dragged her chest across his and started pumping her hand. Yuu was obviously pleased; the grunts that he was making gave it away. Shinoa kept going as she felt Yuu clutch her cheeks– her lower ones.

A stray hand—it was probably Yuu's—reached into Shinoa's panties and ripped them off. The hand stayed there and slipped into Shinoa's slit. _That_ made her wet. Shinoa bit her lip and suppressed a sound. The fingers worked their way up and down more vigorously as Shinoa kept moving her hand on Yuu's dick. She snatched the wandering hand and drew it out of her vagina, only to put it on her chest. As Yuu's sounds increased in volume, Shinoa discerned that he was reaching his climax. Just before he made it, she stopped pumping his penis.

Yuu was shaking and the hand on Shinoa's breasts was shaking as well. Shinoa, not one to be distracted, gave Yuu's nipples an experimental lick and was pleased to hear moans coming from the boy's mouth. Yuu sat up, with Shinoa's head on his torso, and rested a hand on her curvy back. Shinoa kept sucking Yuu's man tits and heard Yuu get out,

"Y-You're so good…" Shinoa silenced him by rolling over onto Yuu's body. Earlier she had been on her knees above Yuu, with her legs on either side. While she rested on top of him, she thought for a second. She didn't want to let him insert her yet because the wanted to extend the experience as much as possible, so instead she rubbed against his dick with her slim waist.

Shinoa whispered,

"You like that?" as she drew her slit across Yuu's dick. A shock went through Yuu's body, causing him to spontaneously buck his hips upwards. The connection made Shinoa get more than a little wet, but she used that to her advantage. A grin flitted across her lips as her clit rubbed between her partner's legs. Shinoa kept moving her hips as she leaned down to Yuu's neck. She felt Yuu cling to her as she played her tongue across his shoulder. Yuu let out a yelp when Shinoa bit his neck hard enough to leave a mark. Shinoa, pleased that he was surrendering, traced her mouth up his neck, over his cheeks, and to his ear. She licked it once, paused as Yuu shuddered from the pleasure, and nibbled his ear. Yuu squealed as Shinoa bit down.

"Aahhhhhh… Shinoa… aaaaaanngh…" Yuu moaned as Shinoa's tongue danced across his face. The tongue ventured from his ear, to lick his cheek, to slide into Yuu's open mouth. Even inside, the tongue was still deft and dexterous. It kneaded Yuu's cheeks and wrestled with his own tongue. Shinoa's tongue was winning by far. Cold permeated Yuu's mouth when Shinoa withdrew her tongue.

Even as she exited Yuu's mouth, Shinoa was preparing herself to let Yuu's cock enter her. She took a deep breath, sat upright again, and rested her hands on Yuu's belly. Positioning her pussy above Yuu's erection, she smirked at Yuu,

"Try not to die." Yuu cracked opened one eye and gasped as Shinoa thrust her hips downward. Shinoa panted as she felt Yuu's cock penetrate deep into her vagina. _He's so big… much bigger than I assumed!_ Shinoa realized as she completely enveloped Yuu's dick. Yuu was puffing as well and sweat drops were beading on his face. He panted,

"Aaaaaauunngh… yes… Shinoa… yes…" and cried out as Shinoa started moving her hips up and down slowly. _It's so obvious that this is his first time…_ Shinoa observed and clenched her fists on Yuu's stomach as she pumped her hips.

"Ah… Yuu-san… try to be… unh… a bit more proactive…" Yuu complied and positioned his hands on Shinoa's waist. Her legs were spread and her feet were behind Yuu's body. Yuu was still sitting up, so he assisted Shinoa by pumping her hips, hard, using his hands on her abdomen.

Shinoa thrust faster and felt a marvelous sensation spread throughout her pussy. Yuu's cock was driving so deep that Shinoa would be overwhelmed soon. To her embarrassment, she allowed a moan to drift out of her mouth. Yuu overheard it and got his act together. He matched his upwards thrusts with Shinoa's downward ones, which elicited another torrent of moans from the purple-haired girl.

"Hnn… Yuu-san… ah!" Shinoa squealed as Yuu slammed her hips down into his dick with a ferocity she hadn't seen before. She was getting really, really wet and it was encouraging Yuu. This was bad… but if felt good.

 _I need to act before he makes me cum! I can't let that happen to me before it happens to Yuu! I know what to do…_ Shinoa rested her head on Yuu's shoulder as if she was submitting. Yuu snickered and bucked his hips even more forcefully when he felt this. Shinoa moaned and squeezed Yuu but kept her plan in mind. She pulled her head back slightly and bit below Yuu's chin. She sucked up the sweat drops, discovering that Yuu tasted like limes. Yuu gasped sharply and rocked his head back like a cat that wants their chin scratched. Shinoa took the hint and ravaged Yuu's neck. She spared him no mercy, biting the sides of his neck and slurping the lime liquid off of his chin, all while Yuu pounded her pussy. As Yuu panted and moaned under the supremacy of her tongue, Shinoa teased,

"Not so… hfff… dominant are you now, Yuu-san?" Yuu only responded with another pleasure yelp.

Shinoa bounced on Yuu's hips as she attacked his chin with her tongue. She could tell that Yuu was reaching his orgasm by his increasingly loud sounds, so she grabbed Yuu's shoulders and pulled him towards her. While Shinoa did this, she dropped backwards, in a position where she was on her back and Yuu was on his knees. She had her legs flung outwards, so Yuu took the hint and grabbed her feet to spread them apart. Shinoa, with her arms at her sides, let Yuu rule her for the minute, since he would be easy to play with once he hit his climax. Which would be very soon.

In fact, as his thrusts became harder and his dick got wetter, Yuu yelled shakily,

"Aaaahhh… Shinoa! I'm… ahh… I'm coming!" With a final thrust, Shinoa cried out and Yuu screamed like a woman as he exploded inside of his partner. To Yuu it felt as though every pore in his body opened and radiated copious amounts of Nenº. To Shinoa it felt as though a liquid star was being thrust up between her legs. Yuu collapsed backwards and Shinoa climbed on top of him immediately. Yuu panted and sweated profusely. Shinoa propped herself up with her elbows on his chest and gazed into the emerald eyes she had come to love.

"Mm," she murmured with a smirk, "you didn't do so bad for your first time." Yuu opened his luminous green eyes and frowned,

"Oh really? You seemed to like it." Shinoa poked Yuu with a chuckle and drew little circles on his cheeks. She proclaimed,

"You know, your sweat tastes like limes." Before Yuu could open his mouth to riposte, Shinoa bent her head down and licked Yuu's nipples before slowly slithering her tongue up his neck, under and up his chin, and finishing by licking his lips.

"Yep. Definitely limes, Yuu-san." Yuu flushed and stuttered,

"T-that's not fair!" Shinoa moved her face in close and taunted,

"Oh? Then you better learn some things. You're too easy to control." Yuu sat up, rolling Shinoa off of him.

"Shut it. Anyway, we should take showers. I think we're all sticky—" Yuu paused as he heard a giggle from Shinoa.

"Hey! What the hell is it?!" Shinoa snickered and responded,

"Yuu-san, you're stickier than I am." Yuu looked down, and to his dismay, realized that his purple-haired companion was in fact right. Yuu had a capacious quantity of a sticky substance all over his chest. He stared at Shinoa.

"You were _that_ wet? Speaking of which, what are you going to do about getting pregnant?" Shinoa tugged his arm in the direction of the shower.

"The demon in my Cursed Gear will be able to cleanse me, so I won't get pregnant. In other words, I can play with you as much as I want. But c'mon, Yuu-san," Shinoa asserted while dragging Yuu towards the bathroom.

"Wait, we're showering together?!" Yuu exclaimed as the girl shoved him into the shower. Shinoa cackled maliciously,

"Ahahaha, poor Yuu-san. I only have one shower. It'll be fun."

Yuu yelped indignantly as Shinoa pulled the curtain shut and let hot water flow from the showerhead. Shinoa grinned to herself as she imagined Mitsuba's face when she heard what Shinoa had done.

 _fin_

 **ºI tip my hat to Hunter x Hunter.**

 **A/N: AAARRRRGHH! There are SO MANY MikaYuu lemons! I adore GureShin but MikaYuu is my NOTP to be honest. It's so cliché… light and dark, vampire and human/angel, ugh and ugh. Of course, that's just my opinion. If MikaYuu is your OTP, that's totally okay. So here's one more chapter of the second M-Rated YuuNoa fanfic in this archive. But I must say, I wrote this with a review to "Your lousy smile" in mind (If you haven't read it, it's the one other YuuNoa lemon. But Yuu is dominant.). In the review, the person asked for a story with the positions reversed. So I delivered. In other words, this chapter is for YOU, Marvelfan604! I hope you appreciate it. Please review.**

 **Postscript: How do you like them lemons, Alsodef?**


End file.
